Ghoul's Night Out
Ghoul's Night Out was a star collection event that ran from August 31 to September 18, 2018. Announcement NTT. Solmare Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #627 -Event Announcement by Azusa, Guy, Luca- Azusa “Do you want to hear a...genuinely scary story?” Guy “Whoa! I’m getting goosebumps!” Azusa “In the middle of the night...as a student was in a classroom getting something that was forgotten...” Creeaaaak! Guy “AHHHHH! The door just opened!” Luca “W-What?! I just came to grab something...” Have a thrilling night with your lover! Ghoul‘s Night Out is HERE!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #627." Retrieved on October 30, 2018. Note * 7 new event stories featuring Luca, Randy, Azusa, Joel, Cerim, Caesar, and Vincent debuted during this event. * 11 new avatar items and 9 new garden items were made for this event. * 3 new group CGs and 7 individual CGs were created for this event. * Fitting room was available. Summary Intro Ronny: "Hey! Did you know this time's event is full of scary stories?! *Tremble* A fight with a ghost and a test of courage... Let's sneak peek a little bit!" Luca: "It'd sure be nice if you weren't so brave all the time. Then again, that's one of the things I like about you." Randy: "If anything bad were to happen, I'd be here to save you." Azusa: "Do I even have to explain what I want?" Joel: "Don't worry. Once I finish singing, all the sorrow will be gone from this place." Cerim: "I have been saved plenty of times by your kindness. And I have faith your voice will reach others." Vincent: "It seems there are some doors that are better left unopened." Caesar: "They seemed like ghosts to me. Maybe stacking up all those rocks upset them." Ronny: "... ...W-Well! It was nothing! Not scary at all! Right? *Tremble* Hey! Furball! Yeah, you, Taffy! Lend me your hand! I-I can't stand up..." Stories Note: All stories are preceded by a content warning given by Ronny, Chica, Rembrandt, Piggy Caesar, or Taffy. Luca: Luca, Sigurd, Chica, and the MC decide to check out a supposedly haunted classroom that's been sealed off for many years due to an accident that killed several students. They enter the room and soon they hear voices telling them to get out and chalk writing on a black board. The spirits appear and the group flees. Later, when the MC tells Amelia about what happened, Amelia tells her that no such classroom exists. Randy: The MC and Randy are cleaning up around the library when Taffy finds an old portrait covered in a cloth. The portrait is of a beautiful woman, but it gives off an ominous feeling. Headmaster Rembrandt shows up and explains that every owner of the portrait has had something awful happen to them. Later that night, the MC has a nightmare involving trying to wash blood off her arms. She wakes up to find the portrait of the woman is in her dorm room. Amelia says the MC spent the whole time staring at it, but the MC doesn't remember doing such a thing. Alarmed, she grabs the painting and hurries to find Randy. Luckily, Taffy has brought him to the girls' dorm. The MC explains what happened and Taffy reveals he saw the MC carry it into her dorm room the previous night. Randy reveals he went to Rembrandt for more information on the portrait and found it depicts a woman who seduced many rich men and stole their fortunes. He reassures the MC that Rembrandt gave approval to dispose the painting, but when they turn to look at it, it's disappeared. The MC then feels something warm pressed against her cheek. Azusa: When Azusa stops by the prefect's office, he notices the MC is acting sluggish and quickly realizes they're being possessed. He pinpoints the source as a dead tree near the girls' dorm and tells the MC to go destroy it. The MC and Amelia look for it later that night, but find nothing. They find a painting to an old tree and, thinking that's the source, remove it from the wall. The next day, MC's condition hasn't changed so Azusa takes matters into his own hands and goes to the dorm. He finds the tree has grown in the wall's framework and helps the spirit move on. Joel: Klaus, Joel, and the MC are sent to some ruins in order to deal with the unruly spirits. They break off into groups, Klaus leaving Joel and the MC to their own devices. A man named Edward appears to them and asks them to go to a spot where many people lost their lives. Assuming he's a guide sent by the Ministry, they go with him. Joel performs a song to help free the spirits. Edward disappears, but another man named Thomas shows up and asks them to sing in the graveyard. They arrive, and are attacked by ghostly hands reaching from the ground. Joel and the MC are able to avoid the attack, but Thomas is dragged underground. Klaus arrives and after hearing what's been happening, reveals the Ministry only sent them and no one else. He guesses the fighting still continues with the spirits fighting each other, and while Thomas wanted to be free, Edward was the one to drag him back into the ghostly battle. Joel and the MC are shocked, and their resolve to put the souls to rest becomes stronger. Cerim: Alfonse, Cerim, Yukiya, and the MC are asked to work in/near a forest on the outskirts of Gedonelune Town where people have gone missing and, it's implied, committed suicide. While Yukiya is preoccupied with someone and Alfonse is searching through a recovered backpack, the MC sees a man and child enter the forest. She and Cerim follow after them, Cerim sending Magic Notes to Yukiya and Alfonse during the chase to let them know where they went. After a while, Cerim and the MC realize how they're been sprinting but haven't been able to catch the man, who's been walking and dragging the child behind him. They stop the chase. Yukiya and Alfonse call out to Cerim and the MC as the man and child look back at the two. The have only mouths on their faces. The man laments how he wasn't able capture them, and vanishes into thin air with the child. Caesar: Lucious, the MC, Caesar, Hiro, and Zeus are travelling on the Illusionary Train on their way to a field for a picnic. While talking about the different station in the Labyrinth, Lucious talks about a haunted station where, if someone stacks some rocks, ghosts will appear. Zeus immediately makes the group detour to the haunted station. They stack the rocks and disembodied black hands appear. The group retreats to the train, only to find the hands pressed up against the glass. As the train leaves the station, the hands disappear but leave dark marks behind. Hiro gets up and inspects the glass. He remarks that they were coming from inside the train car. Vincent: While Vincent and the MC are patrolling the school corridors, they come across Guy, Luca, and Leslie in a classroom playing with a Ouija Board. Vincent and the MC are unconvinced as the three tell them about how they made contact with a spirit and black, disembodied hands covered the window. Vincent takes the board and orders them to go back to the dorms. Once they leave, Vincent and the MC notice the hands pressed up against the glass of the windows. Trivia * This is the only event to date that has had a content warning before the stories. Gallery 20180907_hunt161_logbo.png|Login Bonus Ghouls_night_out_star_reward.png| Ghouls_night_out_higher_ranking.png| Ghouls_night_out_early_bird.png| Ghouls_night_out.png| Ghouls_night_out_-_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items An_015_kimo2_obj1.jpg|"Monster Town (Garden)" An_015_kimo2_obj2.jpg|"I'm Fallin' For You Background (Garden)" Category:Halloween Category:Events Category:Collection Events